Cámara y Acción
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Se da el inicio y sus cuerpos aclaman empezar también su propia historia, donde las manos y los ojos son los únicos protagonistas y el sofá de su casa el único implemento. No hay luz, sólo una cámara, una película y una acción. -Junjou Egoist-


**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica y sus personajes son total propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC, Lime.

**Pareja: **Junjou Egoist; Nowaki/Hiroki.

**Notas: **Esta cosa no tiene mayor sentido que el que usted le encuentre primero. Así de simple.

* * *

**Cámara y Acción**

* * *

_Pushed away, I'm pulled toward__  
A comedown of revolving doors  
Every warning we ignored  
Drifting in from distant shores  
The wind presents a change of course  
A second reckoning of sorts  
We were wasted waiting for  
A comedown of revolving doors._

_Speed the Collapse —**Metric.**_

Se viene el momento preciso, donde la puerta es abierta por sus propias manos. Él entra sin esperar la invitación formal del dueño de casa y, mirándolo a los ojos, espera pacientemente a que el sonido de sus zapatos contra el suelo cese. Entonces, cierra la puerta.

Aún no gira hacia el recién llegado. Aún sus piernas están temblando. Aún sus ojos están fijos a la alfombra roja. La punta de sus zapatos se mueve sobre sus dedos. Sabe que los ojos azules están fijos en su espalda, esperando encontrarse con su par marrón. Entonces éstos despiertan de su ensueño, de su nube inocente, y levanta la cabeza, cierra la puerta, y gira con valentía.

Allí está. La bestia encerrada tras cerrojos azules y sensuales. Viste casual, con un suéter azul y pantalones negros, un anillo de plata en su anular derecho. Su sonrisa reluce soberbia delante de la noche, atrás de las ventanas, de los muros transparentes que los separan del universo colectivo. Hiroki apega su espalda a la puerta cerrada, con las manos censuradas y empuñadas. No deja de mirarlo ni por un segundo. Nowaki, delante, se sienta en el sofá. Lo mira hacia atrás, invitándolo con los ojos, Hiroki no se niega.

La televisión está prendida, la película está próxima a empezar. Aún están transmitiendo los avances de los próximos filmes, todavía ellos se están mirando. Es la previa al nudo del conflicto entre sus cuerpos y deseos, de las manos que quieren tocar lo ajeno, de la boca que intenta mantener a la lengua quieta tras los labios secos. Entonces los ojos ya no miran ansiosos y las manos ya se encuentran sobre la ropa, cuando el botón de Inicio ya se presionó y el filme avanza. Los muslos se entrelazan y los límites se vuelven cada vez más difusos hasta hacerse invisibles. Hiroki está sobre Nowaki, corazón contra corazón, a ver cuál de los dos late más rápido, qué respiración está más acelerada.

Y se miran. Las reseñas históricas están en pantalla y las líneas de los ojos titilan. Las otras no pueden descifrarlas como quisieran. Entonces vibran con vida propia, pero no hay sonrisas gatunas ni líneas que determinen la felicidad, porque no son necesarias. Los ojos expresan demasiado, tanto, que ya parecen explotar. La sensualidad azul paseándose de un lado a otro en esas pupilas es suficiente para que Hiroki quiera continuar, dándole paso al desarrollo mismo de la trama, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sobre el sofá y tras la pantalla. Y las manos despiertan, las cuatro al mismo tiempo, los párpados brillan con sus alas extendidas. Las prendas desaparecen de a poco, donde el nudo de la historia ya está siendo descifrado, hasta quedar ambos expuestos, como dos nervios, como carne viva al fuego. Y Hiroki siente que Nowaki lo está quemando de frío, el azul es un océano sangrando, viviendo y moviéndose con propiedad por sus propias venas. Y le gusta. Cuánto le gusta que por dentro el corazón le llegue a las sienes y la mandíbula inferior se le caiga y los ojos se entrecierren, que Nowaki lo esté invadiendo y desatando su nudo, su preocupación, descifrando su trama, compartiendo su propio objetivo. Bajo sus dedos se dilata, goza, grita, gime, jadea de satisfacción. Nowaki sigue mirándolo, sigue quemándolo con los ojos, esas hojas secas de otoño tras sus párpados caídos y húmedos. El cabello pegoteado a la frente y el pecho desnudo, las piernas aferradas a su cadera. Le gusta que las manos se peguen como solapa a su pecho, que las uñas se claven en la piel. Entonces le dice que le ruegue, que le suplique la fundición de sus cuerpos en uno solo, en un solo nudo jamás desatado. Y Hiroki lo hace, sin mayor preámbulo que unas palabras sucias y una sonrisa muerta. Entonces Nowaki va contra Hiroki de un solo movimiento, adueñándose de él y atándose a la piel, al sudor, a la extensión de su aliento. Esa es la forma correcta de demostrarle cuánto lo ama, de qué manera es capaz de todo con tal de tenerlo a su lado. Y Hiroki lo entiende porque sus bocas, sus ojos y sus cuerpos hablan el mismo idioma, el lenguaje propio de quien desea y ama con locura porque no saben amar de otra manera. La cabeza hacia atrás y los labios separados, los rostros sonrojados. Qué idioma más terrible, pero nada es peor que los ojos abiertos, esos que se insultan y se llaman, que transmiten cada pensamiento guardado en el alma. Qué lejano parece todo lo exterior, la calle, la gente, los últimos suspiros. Esos últimos suspiros que mueren junto con quien se los regala al mundo.

Agitados ambos, gritando cuanto quieren, sienten que pronto viene la cúspide del placer. Viene a pasos de gigante, con la prisa de un felino tras su presa, con la ansiedad del protagonista y el deseo de que la hermosa pesadilla termine. Y el nudo de sus cuerpos aprieta en sus cuellos, en sus manos y en sus tobillos, para luego ceder en un grito desesperado y extasiado, con el símbolo del placer entremezclado en sus abdómenes y dentro de quien tanto gritaba el nombre de su amante.

Así, el filme termina. Con Hiroki sobre Nowaki, apoyado en su pecho, haciendo descansar sus manos en su propia espalda. Respiran agitados, y cuando sus ojos se cierran, la pantalla cede al negro de la habitación y los párpados cerrados.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Estaba demasiado aburrida de no publicar nada, así que escribí esto para decir que todavía estoy viva, pero la Universidad me está consumiendo. Espero les haya gustado._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
